A deux dans le même corps
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9! Ezekiel et Sam apprennent à se connaitre au fil de leurs rencontres dans la tête de Sam. Qui se cache sous l'ange, et qui se cache sous l'humain? Suit le fil des épisodes, pas de pairing prévu!
1. Episode 1

**Bonjour! En ce grand jour, je vous présente un nouvel OS! Je suis ravie d'inaugurer la saison 9 avec une fic centrée sur Ezekiel et Sam. NO PAIRING, juste une scène manquante. La scène qui manque entre la possession de Sam et son réveil, ou comment ça se passe dans sa tête. SPOILERS SAISON 9!**

**J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle au personnage d'Ezekiel, mais il m'en faut plus pour le maitriser, donc j'attends qu'il revienne! Je vois notre nouvel ami céleste comme un ange posé et sincère, j'ai donc essayé de le faire ressortir dans cette fic! Trêve d'explications maintenant!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Ezekiel lança un regard à travers son nouvel environnement. Une forêt remplie de couleurs, une forêt pleine de vie. La tête de son véhicule était emplie d'images de la Nature. L'ange déchu en conclut rapidement que Sam Winchester aimait la vie normale, les randonnées, et peut-être la tranquillité. Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux, le temps de localiser l'âme de son nouveau colocataire dans ce corps. Retrouver Sam, avoir un premier contact avec lui, et lui parler puis le laisser revenir. Etre le véhicule d'un ange n'était pas facile, Ezekiel aimait donc partager des souvenirs et des paroles avec ses véhicules pour les rassurer et apprendre à les connaître. L'humanité lui plaisait, il aimait contempler les humains, leur parler. Il suivait l'exemple d'un autre ange, et d'un autre encore avant lui. Anaël, que Castiel avait fini par suivre.

Sam n'était pas loin, Ezekiel le sentit rapidement. Il scruta encore une fois la forêt. Une forêt que Samuel devait avoir exploré durant ses jeunes années s'il entendait bien les cris de deux jeunes garçons. Les souvenirs de son véhicule coulaient en ce moment même. Un triste et léger sourire parcourut les lèvres de l'ange. Les souvenirs, ce n'était pas ce qui lui ferait le plus de bien aujourd'hui malheureusement. Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait étaient ceux de sa famille. Sa maison de laquelle il avait été expulsé, ses frères et sœurs qui hurlaient à la mort pour que ce massacre cesse, les déchirements de ceux qui ne pouvaient plus vivre. Certains anges étaient déjà morts en arrivant sur le globule, tous les célestes l'avaient ressenti.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur sa mission, Ezekiel déambula dans la forêt pendant un petit moment. Le temps, ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait. Le corps du chasseur avait un grand besoin de repos et de soin. Dean Winchester attendrait un peu avant de pouvoir parler à son frère. L'homme, sous son ancien véhicule, finit par arriver près de son bonheur. Un jeune homme de quelques trentaines d'années. Un jeune homme sur les feuilles d'automne. Sam contemplait lui aussi la Nature, le ciel et les branches lui cachant la vue. Ezekiel fut attendri par autant de bienveillance pour la création végétale de Dieu, et attendit le bon moment pour s'introduire. L'une des règles de vie sociale des humains était d'attendre son tour pour ne pas déranger le peuple si ce dernier était occupé.

Pourtant, Sam finit par tourner la tête vers l'ange quand il sentit un regard se poser sur lui, l'observer avec insistance et le détailler. Il crut avoir peur, mais au fond, ce n'était pas tant de la peur que ça. Cet être là, qui était-ce ? Encore une partie de lui ? Mais dans ce cas, quelle partie était-ce ? Le jeune homme se redressa, prêt à combattre si nécessaire. Etrangement, cet homme qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait fortement à celui qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt, ou quelques heures. Le temps ici passait différemment. N'était-ce pas l'homme qui avait pris l'apparence de Dean pour le piéger ?

-Puis-je m'introduire dans ta sphère, Sam ? demanda gentiment Ezekiel, ne paraissant pas pressé.

-Ca dépend de quelle partie de moi tu es, se méfia le chasseur.

-Je ne suis pas une partie de toi. Du moins, pas la partie que tu penses. Ce qui s'est passé avec la Mort est finie, désormais. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides réellement de la suite, indiqua Ezekiel d'un ton toujours calme et posé.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu es quoi, au juste ? Celui qui veut que je me batte, ou celui qui veut que j'arrête et que je meurs enfin ?

-Aucun des deux, Sam. Je suis celui qui t'a sauvé et qui t'a permis de te guérir.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se crispa davantage. Il ne parvenait véritablement pas à comprendre qui était cet inconnu. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, il l'avait vu à la place de Dean, s'élevant tel un ange. Alors qui était-ce ? Un ange, un vrai ange, ou alors le produit de son imagination ? Le surprenant, Ezekiel répondit à sa question muette.

-Je ne suis pas un produit de ton imagination. Sam, assieds-toi, cette conversation doit rester sérieuse, demanda-t-il par la même occasion.

-Et si c'est un piège ?

-Je jure sur le Seigneur que je ne te mens pas, je m'en sentirais incapable et je préfère l'honnêteté à la tromperie.

-On dit tous ça..., fit remarquer le cadet des Winchester, acceptant cependant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre.

Il suivit néanmoins chacun des mouvements de l'individu qui ne s'était pas encore présenté, l'observant s'asseoir sur un autre tronc d'arbre coupé, assez loin de lui. Comme s'il acceptait le regard méfiant du chasseur, comme s'il acceptait ce doute persistant en lui.

-Qui es-tu si tu n'es pas une partie de mon rêve complètement fou ? interrogea finalement le chasseur.

-T'expliquer tout en détail ne serait pas judicieux de ma part pour notre premier contact, mais je peux te donner mon appellation.

-Vas y donc !

-Je me nomme Ezekiel.

Ezekiel...Sam haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom là, di d'Eve ni d'Adam. Mais ce nom sonnait étrangement trop...céleste pour être normal. Etait-ce un autre piège de la Mort ? Quoiqu'elle lui avait fait comprendre que c'était à lui uniquement de décider s'il voulait vraiment mourir ou pas. Intrigué par cet homme aux yeux aussi verts que les siens, l'ancien buveur de sang démoniaque demanda plus de précisions.

-Avant de pouvoir t'en dire plus, j'aimerais connaitre ton avis sur la possibilité qu'un ange puisse te posséder dans l'unique but de te guérir, s'interposa en douceur Ezekiel.

-Euh...je le ferais partir de mon corps si j'en avais l'occasion ? hésita Sam.

-Je vois. Dean m'a bien dit la vérité, songea l'ange.

L'évocation de son frère fit se redresser Sam, qui s'empressa de bombarder son compagnon de questions sur comment allait Dean, et Castiel, et les anges qui tombaient !

-Une question à la fois, s'il te plaît ! sourit, attendri, l'ange. Dean va bien. Il t'a protégé de certains anges qui voulaient se venger. Quant à Castiel, je crains qu'on ne le revoit pas avant un petit moment. Mes frères et sœurs, la plupart en tout cas, le cherchent pour le tuer.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu as vu de tes yeux la chute de ma famille. Castiel a un rôle dans cet affreux évènement, même s'il n'est pas coupable de tout. La situation risque de t'échapper, c'est pourquoi je préfère laisser Dean t'expliquer par lui-même.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête, alors ?! Attends un peu, pourquoi je reste bloqué ici ? questionna encore Sam, de plus en plus intéressé.

-Sam, je ne veux pas te mentir plus. Je suis un ange, et je suis venu à ton secours lorsque ton frère a prié pour tous les anges. Il m'a confirmé que tu allais mourir, j'ai donc décidé de te guérir, mais pour cela, il fallait que je te possède. Tu es là parce que tu es en voie de guérison, et parce que j'avais besoin de te voir, de te connaitre, avant de finir notre guérison à tous les deux, déballa finalement Ezekiel, ne pouvant garder cela plus longtemps.

Une part de lui craignait la réaction de son véhicule, car annoncer ce genre de choses n'était pas souvent aisée, surtout quand le véhicule en question n'était pas réellement d'accord et qu'il fallait utiliser des moyens peu catholiques pour le posséder. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il savait de ce jeune chasseur, celui-ci avait une capacité de jugement et de remise en question assez forte. Il pouvait donc avoir confiance en Sam.

La réaction dudit Sam ne se fit pas attendre. En un bond, il était prêt à engager le combat, inquiet par ces nouvelles. Sa première pensée fut de croire qu'Ezekiel blaguait, mais quand il vit le regard sérieux de l'ange, son espoir tomba à l'eau. Un...un emplumé se promenait dans son caleçon, et tout cela sans qu'il le sache ? Le manque de mouvement de son compagnon le fit douter cependant. Il se rassit sagement sur son tronc d'arbre, relativisant. Les questions vinrent l'assaillir en même temps. Pourquoi cet ange là en particulier ? Pourquoi venait-il le voir ? Pourquoi le guérissait-il ? Comment avait-il pu obtenir son accord alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit 'oui' à ce genre de demandes ?

-Je suis venu te voir alors que tu allais accepter de suivre la Faucheuse, sous la forme de Dean. Je savais que lui seul pourrait obtenir ton accord. Pardonne-moi d'avoir utilisé l'image de ton frère pour obtenir l'autorisation de t'investir, mais il voulait te sauver, et moi aussi, avoua l'ange, gardant le regard fixé sur un Sam dont la mine se décomposait.

Un ange dans son corps...son frère avait encore une fois pris une décision à sa place. Ezekiel lut encore dans ses pensées, et tenta de le rassurer.

-Tu as entendu Dean. Il n'est rien sans toi, et c'était sincère. Sam, il faut te battre. Tu as une chance de vivre, il faut que tu la saisisses, et je suis à tes côtés pour te permettre de te relever de tes épreuves.

-Et si je ne veux plus de vous ? demanda Sam, ignorant les paroles de l'ange et prenant un ton soudain froid.

La vérité n'était donc pas encore passée. Ezekiel baissa quelques instants le regard. La vérité était toujours dure à accepter. Il devait laisser le temps à son hôte d'accepter qu'il allait partager son corps avec lui, un ange déchu. Mais, loin d'être ingrat, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, et finit par parler.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de me rejeter, mais si tu ne veux plus de moi, il est fort probable que tu meurs. Tu es encore faible, Sam. Dean ne veut pas te perdre, et moi non plus. Je m'attache toujours à mes véhicules, et je ne désire pas ta mort. Je suis venu dans ton corps pour te guérir, et aussi pour me guérir.

-Pourquoi, vous êtes blessé ? sourcilla le chasseur.

-Disons que ma chute m'a affaiblie. Je n'ai pas d'autre moyen pour survivre, tout comme toi. Je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier. Je souhaite une réponse claire et sans mensonge. On m'a parlé de ta sincérité, j'espère que tu acceptes de l'utiliser pour moi. Sam, voici ma question. N'oublie pas que c'est ton choix, et que quoique tu décides, je jure de t'obéir sur ce point-ci. Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille de ton corps ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

Sam se bloqua légèrement. En voilà, un dilemme ! S'il avait été égoïste, et peu importe qu'il puisse mourir ou pas, sa réponse aurait été de déclarer à ce fou d'emplumé d'aller se faire voir et de se trouver un nouveau corps, mais les explications gentiment fournies par cet individu l'empêchaient de faire cela. Ezekiel lui avait tout expliqué sans mensonge, il était sincère et ne voulait apparemment que son bien, et leur guérison à tous deux. Il pourrait être un allié. Et peut-être l'aider dans ses moments de solitude.

-Si j'accepte de vous laisser rester, est-ce que vous prendrez le contrôle de mon corps jusqu'à votre mort ? s'enquit-il tout de même, inquiet.

-Non, Sam. Je ne serais à ta place que lorsque tu auras besoin d'aide, toi ou ton frère, et le temps que tu guérisses. Je te laisserais le contrôle quand tu me le demanderas. Nous agirons à deux, et c'est toi qui prendras les décisions. Je suis conscient que partager ton corps en deux personnes ne doit pas être facile pour toi, ni pour personne d'autre, mais il le faut si tu veux survivre, informa Ezekiel, choisissant bien ses mots.

-Bon...qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour revenir, alors ?

-Juste patienter encore un peu le temps d'avoir retrouvé tes forces. Cela ne prendra pas trop de temps tant que je reste avec toi. Tu te réveilleras bientôt, n'ais aucune crainte, rassura l'ange.

-La crainte, c'est malheureusement ce que je ressens le plus souvent. Ezekiel, j'ai une autre question ! interpella Sam après une nouvelle hésitation.

-Vas y, je t'écoute, s'enjoua le nouveau venu.

-Pourquoi vous venez me voir ? Vous auriez pu me laisser là, comme ça, et je n'aurais pas su ce qui se passait...

-Sam, je...je dois t'avouer que lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu ne te rappelleras sans doute pas de moi, pas pour le moment. Mais si je viens te rencontrer, c'est parce que j'aime parler avec mes véhicules. Je les respecte et je veux apprendre à les connaître pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas dans l'obligation de m'accueillir en eux. Etre l'hôte d'un ange est très douloureux parait-il.

-Ouais, je connais un type qui l'a dit...être le véhicule d'un ange, c'est comme être attaché à une comète ! se souvint Sam, tout soupçon envers son ange guérisseur s'envolant.

-Ca serait le genre du véhicule de Castiel, de dire cette phrase. Nous sommes des comètes dans le ciel lorsque nous passons, je l'avoue. Sam, je suis ravi d'avoir pu avoir ton point de vue.

-Moi aussi, répondit avec hésitation l'humain.

Pour toute réponse, Ezekiel lui tendit une main amicale, qu'il prit pour serrer. Il se sentait lié avec cet ange là, lié par des liens étranges, grands, puissants. Ezekiel pourrait tout lire de lui après cela, et sans doute que lui aussi.

-Oui, tu pourras savoir ce que je pense aussi, rassura une nouvelle fois son nouvel ami. Mais avant de pouvoir nous parler davantage, nous avons du travail à faire. Te guérir le plus rapidement possible et te permettre de savoir que j'existe dans ton corps. Sam, je te dis à bientôt, et prends garde à ton réveil.

FIN


	2. Episode 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je voulais publier ce chapitre plus tôt, mais ayant eu un souci de Box, il m'a fallu attendre...voici donc un second chapitre à cette fic! C'est, disons, la suite des épisodes de la saison 9 lorsqu'il s'agit de Sam et d'Ezekiel. Donc il y a des spoilers. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de regrouper mes OS sur eux ici, donc ça devient un recueil d'OS et à chaque fois qu'on aura des scènes entre Ezekiel et Sam dans les épisodes, je pense que je ferais un petit quelque chose sur eux (:**

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews!**

* * *

Il avait senti un danger sur son véhicule, ce jour-là. Un grand danger qui planait sur Sam Winchester. En écoutant bien, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait en fait plusieurs dangers autour de son hôte. Sam était trop faible pour y faire face seul, hélas. La guérison prenait un certain temps, et Ezekiel devait être le plus prudent possible dans ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas réellement. Une seule erreur de sa part, et Sam saurait instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son esprit. Il devait donc de montrer discret, mais ce jour-là, la vie de son véhicule avait été menacée. Il devait se montrer, et pour ça, l'ange tenait à demander à Sam la permission de se dévoiler publiquement aux dangers.

Ce fut donc déterminé à protéger son véhicule qu'Ezekiel suivit les ondes que dégageait Sam dans son esprit. Toujours la même forêt, une forêt aux couleurs d'automne la rendant agréable à admirer. L'ange songea brièvement que dès qu'il aurait du temps libre, pendant le sommeil du chasseur, il pourrait peut-être revenir dans cette partie-là de la forêt géante, et il pourrait cultiver sa passion pour la Nature avec les images que lui offrait l'humain. Ses pas légers le menèrent sur le même chemin que sa première rencontre avec ce dernier. Et enfin, ses yeux aperçurent Sam. Allongé sur les feuilles fraiches, encore une fois. Les yeux clos, la poitrine battant rapidement, les poings se crispant.

-Sam ? l'apostropha doucement Ezekiel, de peur de le brusquer.

Le jeune homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, les sens en alerte et prêt à se défendre. Ce n'était qu'Ezekiel, soupira-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à celui qui l'avait fait sursauté. Ses poings se desserrèrent légèrement, rassurant l'ange dont la Grâce était connectée à cette âme dévastée qui combattait toujours son destin. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller loin pour savoir les pensées du chasseur. Pas encore accoutumé à sa divine présence, Sam se méfiait encore de lui. Et extérieurement, dans le monde réel, il se battait pour survivre à des démons qui le frappaient sans pitié. Ezekiel hésita à en venir aux faits tout de suite, ne désirant pas braquer son véhicule, mais le temps était malheureusement compté.

-Sam, pardonne-moi de te paraitre aussi pressé, mais il faut te sauver avant qu'un démon ne te tue. M'autorises-tu à prendre ta place ? questionna-t-il sans détour.

Le chasseur parut hésiter. Pourquoi Ezekiel avait-il besoin de son accord ? Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne sachant quoi dire à l'ange qui gardait l'image de son ancien véhicule dans son esprit, songea-t-il un instant. Jamais encore il n'avait fait face à ce genre de situations. Le temps de relever le regard vers l'emplumé qui le possédait, ce dernier avait brusquement disparu, et Sam ressentit quelque chose au plus profond de lui, de son âme. Quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose de rassurant. Ezekiel prenait sa place dans le monde réel. C'était désormais lui qui combattait les démons, et le cadet des Winchester y assistait sans rien faire. C'était un fait étrange que de voir son propre corps bouger sans que l'on y soit pour quelque chose. Il put s'observer se relever après qu'Ezekiel eut montré sa présence aux démons en faisant son petit tour des yeux illuminés. Il avait les yeux bleus d'ailleurs. Sam vit des ailes sur le mur. Des ombres d'ailes sacrément amochées. Il ne restait que quelques plumes au bout des ailes. Et puis là, une lumière aveuglante se dégageant de son propre corps. Le jeune homme se permit un frisson alors qu'il était le spectateur de son propre meurtre. Bon, ce n'étaient que des démons, mais tuer des démons comme ça...n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, et encore moins quand c'était lui-même qui le faisait ! Lui-même, ou...ou l'ange dans son corps, soupira-t-il.

Patientant finalement, le brun reprit sa place sur son tronc d'arbre, resserrant sa veste kaki sur ses épaules. Ici, il ne faisait jamais froid, mais cette sensation d'être plus puissant ne lui plaisait pas totalement. Et si d'autres démons, cachés, avaient vu Ezekiel en lui ? Et si, à cause de son imprudence, on s'en prenait à lui ? Et si, après sa mort, Dean se retrouvait seul ou cherchait à le ramener ? Bien que la Mort elle-même lui ait promis de le garder auprès de lui...

-Tous les démons sont morts, Sam, déclara la voix d'Ezekiel, qui venait d'arriver.

Un autre sursaut survint, puis un regard noir. Sam n'appréciait décidément pas les visites surprises, et le fit d'ailleurs comprendre.

-Ezekiel, j'aimerais que vous me préveniez dès que vous arrivez ! Vous voulez ma mort ?! grommela-t-il gentiment.

-Je suis désolé, je tenterais de retenir ta demande. Pourquoi répugnes-tu tant à l'idée de tuer des démons ?

-Et vous, comment pouvez-vous les tuer ? Je veux dire, d'accord, ce sont des crétins qu'on combat à chaque journée, mais...je sais pas, vous auriez au moins pu sauver leurs véhicules ! se plaignit Sam, ne comprenant pas une telle froideur.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû le faire, mais crois-moi, Sam, je ne pouvais rien faire pour eux. Je te protégeais juste, et entre choisir ta vie et celles de ces malheureux, c'est la tienne qui m'importe le plus, avoua l'ange en prenant place près de son hôte.

-Ouais, parce que je suis votre véhicule ?

-Pas seulement. Je ne t'ai pas confié cela la dernière fois, je pense que nous avons un peu plus le temps de nous connaitre avant que tu ne reprennes connaissance. Je m'attache toujours à mes véhicules, si quelque chose de mal leur arrivait, je m'en voudrais. J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt, mais tu semblais déterminé à te battre.

-Vous avez parlé à mon frère, hein ? détourna-t-il la conversation, bien que touché par les confidences de l'ange se tenant face à lui.

Il n'était déjà pas habitué aux confidences des humains, mais qu'un ange, Ezekiel, accepte de partager ses sentiments et ses pensées avec lui, c'était impensable, et pourtant, ça se produisait. Sam lui en fut secrètement reconnaissant. Au moins, il pouvait être utile. Cette pensée, que Ezekiel entendit, le fit grimacer.

-Sam, tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es un chasseur, et tu sauves des vies.

-Ouais, mais j'en ai aussi détruites...si vous pouvez voir à travers moi, alors vous avez vu Tracy.

-Je l'ai vu, oui. Une humaine charmante, quoique froide avec toi à cause de son histoire. Mais tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette période, c'est fini. Tu te repends, rien d'autre ne compte. Et oui, j'ai parlé à ton frère.

-Il s'en veut de vous laisser m'effacer la mémoire ? interrogea le chasseur, prenant cette fois un ton amer.

Ezekiel faillit s'en rendre coupable. Il était responsable de cette 'amnésie' volontaire, malheureusement, et s'en voulait pour cela, mais Sam n'était pas encore prêt à découvrir la vérité apparemment. Cependant, il répondit, voulant paraitre le plus amical possible avec son véhicule, et lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui-même s'il était un ange...et les anges n'étaient hélas pas connus pour leur honnêteté.

-Je sens sa culpabilité, en effet. De même que de t'avoir forcé à vivre. Tu trouves cela égoïste lorsque tu y repenses, n'est-ce pas ? Dean se sent dans ce même état en ce moment. Il fait tout pour ne pas cracher le morceau. Il faut que tu prennes le temps, déjà ici, d'accepter ma présence...pour le reste, si tu ne te souviens pas par toi-même, c'est à Dean de décider.

-Et vous êtes contre sa décision ? sourcilla Sam, bien que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

Un fait étrange se produisait d'ailleurs. Il croyait ressentir ce que pensait Ezekiel, et pourtant, seul l'autre homme pouvait lire en lui. C'était...un fait mystérieux. Bizarre. Attentif, son ange gardien l'observa juste, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

-Vous voulez que je me souvienne, hein ? finit par demander Sam.

-Oui. Je n'apprécie pas de devoir t'effacer la mémoire comme certains de nos frères et sœurs le font, même s'ils le font pour ce qu'ils croient être le bien. Mais tu pourrais me rejeter si tu savais, et pour le moment, tu dois guérir, et la seule façon de te guérir, c'est de m'accepter en toi. Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi, malgré mon désir de te laisser la mémoire sauve, je ne peux pas le faire ?

-Mouais...attendez, vous avez dit 'nos' ? s'intéressa le jeune homme.

-Tu es un ange, maintenant. Peut-être pas d'origine, mais tu portes un ange en toi, par conséquent on peut t'assimiler à un ange. Tu voulais sans doute me poser une autre question ? sourit l'homme aux yeux bleus.

-Euh...ouais. Vous pouvez lire en moi, tout ce que je sais, vous le savez aussi, mais...est-ce que ça sera pareil pour moi ? Est-ce que je peux lire en vous ?

Ezekiel mit du temps à répondre, préférant prendre un moment de réflexion pour cette question. Finalement, un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. Le partage entre le véhicule et l'ange, c'est essentiel pour moi. Jamais je ne dissimulerais mes pensées à toi, Sam. Donc oui, tu peux lire en moi. Tu peux aussi me tutoyer. Nous risquons de passer du temps ensemble, beaucoup plus que nous ne l'avons prévu au départ.

-Ouais, euh, déjà je vais essayer de m'habituer à vous...Ezekiel, j'ai une dernière question, hésita-t-il, se mordant une lèvre.

L'ange parut davantage attentif aux paroles de l'humain, l'invitant de ce fait à parler, à se confier à lui. Ils auraient encore plein d'autres occasions de le faire, mais il tenait à ce que leur entente commence tout de suite. Une bonne entente pour se comprendre, et peut-être que plus tard, Sam accepterait qu'un ange soit dans son corps, malgré son expérience douloureuse avec Lucifer. D'ailleurs, Lucifer avait laissé des traces sur lui...et en lui. Ezekiel eut des frissons plein les plumes rien qu'à penser à ça. Il avait eu un aperçu des tortures terribles qu'avait infligé le Diable à son véhicule officiel, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Malheureusement pour l'ange aux yeux bleus, son humain capta ses pensées. Il se renferma sur lui-même pour ne pas y penser.

-Pardon Sam, je ne faisais qu'y penser brièvement. Désormais j'éviterais de penser à cette période de ta vie, s'excusa Ezekiel avant de poursuivre. Je t'écoute, pose-moi cette fameuse question.

-V...vos ailes.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi sont-elles aussi abîmées ? interrogea Sam en s'efforçant d'oublier les dernières pensées qu'il avait eu en entendant un nom qui le faisait intérieurement frémir de peur et d'angoisse.

-La chute et...ce qui s'est passé. Celui qui nous a tous expulsé de notre maison nous a aussi brûlé nos ailes. Désormais il ne reste plus beaucoup de plumes, je suis moins puissant. Je sais que tu as peur que des démons t'aient vu ainsi, mais n'ais crainte, ils sont tous...partis. Mon seul but est de te protéger selon le désir de ton frère, et selon mon propre désir. Sam ? Dean veut te voir, maintenant. Il a eu assez affaire aux anges. Vas y, reste près de lui.

-Attendez, juste une toute petite dernière ! Pourquoi je me sens si...différent, maintenant ? Je veux dire, quand vos ailes sont apparues, je me suis senti vivant...plus que jamais.

-La chaleur d'un ange, sans doute, réfléchit Ezekiel.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, de toute manière, et l'ange savait ce qu'il voulait dire par « plus vivant que jamais ». Il était juste...heureux. Plus heureux qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être en étant simplement un humain et chasseur 'normal'. Mais la question, c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi heureux ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'il revint à lui, il l'avoua à Dean, qui s'en inquiéta ? Oh, Ezekiel devait y être pour quelque chose, dans cette histoire là...

* * *

**Des commentaires sur ce chapitre? Est-ce que je respecte toujours le caractère des deux hommes? Et leur relation?**


End file.
